Automotive vehicles with traditional combustion engines typically are designed with the engine positioned inside the front hood of the vehicle. This positioning is due to weight distribution, space utilization, as well as other reasons design constraints and optimization. In some vehicles, combustion engines are positioned in the rear or trunk to allow for front access or storage. However, in all such designs, the rear or front of the vehicle is occupied with the combustion engine.
Alternative energy powered vehicles, such as electric vehicles, hydrogen powered vehicles, or the like, allow for different configuration options for the vehicle body and cabin. Specifically, the entire powertrain of the vehicle, such as batteries, hydrogen cells, or similar, may be contained in or below the base of the vehicle, thus freeing both the front and rear of the vehicle for storage and other uses. However, current vehicle designs fail to provide full and optimal utilization of the vehicle space by allowing for both the rear and front space to be selectively accessed simultaneously while also providing appropriate safety and containment features to secure cargo in desired areas.
Accordingly, an improved automotive vehicle body is needed in the industry.